


smutty / kinky drawing of daryl dixon

by msbt



Series: smutty / kinky drawing of daryl dixon [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Blow Job, Double Penetration, Dub-Conish, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Rickyl, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Rick, fuck on bike, men in panties, porn photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been practicing some stuff. Basically nsfw<br/>1. (dub-con?) blowjob<br/>2. handfed and collared<br/>3. Sharyl+private porn photos<br/>4. Rickyl+handjob<br/>5. Sharyl+panties<br/>6. Rickyl making love<br/>7. Rick/Shane/Daryl threesome for snazzelle!<br/>8. Sharyl+bike fuck<br/>9. Daryl/Claimers [noncon]<br/>10. Rickyl+holding each other<br/>11. shirtless Rickyl<br/>12. Double-pen Rick/Shane/Daryl<br/>13. Vampire!Rick/Daryl+bloodplay<br/>14. Rickyl (virgin!Daryl)<br/>15. Teen Rickyl<br/>16. Collared Daryl being led on a leash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dub-con?) blowjob

or D/s play :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> handfed and collared. based on youdbefuntomurder and LostInWonder's ideas, inspired by veiledndarkness' "[Submission](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17971)."

Thanks for the ideas and help! Hope you like this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private porn photos (Daryl/Shane)
> 
> One day, during the daily assault of Norman's new pictures (I couldn't sleep properly thanks to IMAGISTA), snazzelle talked to me about model! Daryl, photographer! Shane and agent! Rick AU, and I was like, "Okay let me guess, Daryl is not a fan of being taken a picture of and Rick meets him in a coffee shop or wherever. Daryl needs money so reluctantly accepts his offer. I bet Shane would take a lot of porn photos of Daryl privately."
> 
> So these are photos Shane took. (Daryl did, too)

(Shane's POV)

(Daryl's POV)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rickyl  
> I posted the similar one on [my tumblr](http://beitae.tumblr.com/) and this is the nsfw version.

I've been doing "three words art meme" on tumblr and drew this inspired by the words "Rickyl + dominant + Daryl". Daryl is one hell of a sub :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From three words artmeme on [my fanart tumblr](http://beitae.tumblr.com/). Higgy gave me the words "Sharyl, panties, embarrassed" and I drew this inspired by them. WARNING:NSFW (cause it's Sharyl!)

Both should wear black lace mini shorts (or white for Daryl)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl making love. requested by chandra75 on tumblr.

I'm open for request. Leave a comment or come to [my fanart tumblr](http://beitae.tumblr.com/)ლ(´ڡ`ლ)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLE!!!!  
> Rick/Shane/Daryl threesome smut for snazzelle, because Rickyl and Sharyl are your favorite parings ;)  
> I hope you like it! And have a wonderful year full of love and happiness. Thank you so much for your fantastic talent and awesomeness! (>*v*)> *hugs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharyl bike fuck  
> Drew it inspired by LostInWonder's "[A Strong Reminder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4139133)". She, youdbefuntomurder and I had talked about Shane bending Daryl over a bike some time ago so I want to dedicate this drawing to them :) Thanks for inspiring me! xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Noncon  
> So today was a rough day and I needed some stress relief. That's all. Sorry not sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickyl + holding each other  
> I want to dedicate this drawing to senoia, who always makes my day by her lovely comments and keeps me trying to draw/write better. Thank you so much, and I hope you like this! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word art meme from tumblr: Rickyl + Hot things + Daryl and Rick shirtless

I have a thing for constable!Rick ehehe


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-pen Rickyl / Sharyl requested by duosdeathscythe  
> Thanks for the request! And I was inspired by punkrockpoetlaureate's "Let's Be Alone Together", thanks for that too :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloody vampire!Rick + Daryl for duosdeathscythe

I don't know yet whether the Daryl in her fic is a human or a vampire, and I drew Daryl as a human here, but if he's a vampire as well, I'll need to draw again because it'd be hot as well :P Anyway thank you so much for the idea and your comments that always make my day, dear!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three word art meme: Rickyl+virgin!daryl+intimacy from skxlxtons on tumblr

Thanks for the request! Ideas and prompts are always welcome :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Rickyl


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collared Daryl being led on a leash (requested by youdbefuntomurder)

Thank you for the lovely idea as always! ~~Now someone give me a fic.~~


End file.
